Wireless communication systems are growing by leaps and bounds. Thus, there is interest in designing and installing apparatus that is smaller, less obtrusive, less expensive, more robust, and highly efficient.
For instance, it is current practice to locate base station electronic equipment on the ground, and the base station antenna atop a tower or other elevated feature. However, this physical separation between the electronics and the antenna causes loss in signal transmission between the electronics and the antenna. This in turn necessitates provision of higher signal power, lower noise receiver amplifiers and/or high quality transmission cable, all adding to the cost of the system.
Thus, it would be of interest to have available a communication system that is less subject to the above and other shortcomings. This application discloses such a system.
V. A. Avrutskii et al., Electrical Technology, No. 1, p. 15-21 (1993), disclose a segmented lightning diverter as a means of gas discharge lightning protection.